1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors comprising two box-like elements adapted to be assembled to produce an electrical connection. Each box-type element comprises a plurality of compartments. Each compartment is adapted to receive an electrical contact device connected to an electrical conductor.
2. Description of Pertinent Information
In order to connect two electrical conductors, each electrical conductor is normally attached to an electrical contact device. One of the electrical contact devices can be a male contact device and the other of these contact devices can be a female contact device, so that these two contact devices are adapted to be inserted into one another to form a good electrical connection.
These male and female electrical contact devices must be protected so as to protect the electrical connection between the two electrical conductors. This protection is normally accomplished by attaching each electrical contact device to a housing or electrical connector.
One type of electrical connector that is currently in use comprises two box-type elements which are adapted to be assembled to produce the desired electrical connection. Each box-type element comprises a plurality of compartments, each of which is adapted to house and to hold an electrical contact device connected to an electrical conductor. Female electrical contact devices are inserted into the compartments of one box-type element, while male contact devices are inserted into the compartments of the other box-type element. When the two box-type elements are then assembled, the male and female contact devices are brought together to produce a good electrical connection.
Each electrical contact device comprises an element to which is adapted to engage a complementary element in the compartment of the connector so that the electrical contact device can be locked in the compartment. As a result, the electrical contact devices must be fitted into the compartments in a particular position. Otherwise, the electrical contact devices will either not rest firmly in the housing of the box-like element, the electrical contact devices will not produce a satisfactory electrical connection, or the electrical contact devices will interfere with the assembly of the box-type elements.
Thus, there is a need for an electrical connector which will prevent any electrical connection at all if the electrical contact devices are not positioned properly in the connector, and there is also a need for a connector which will prevent the electrical contact devices from being inserted into the connectors when the are improperly positioned so that the electrical connectors cannot interfers with the assembly of the box-type elements of the connector.